


老父亲锤

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Thor, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871





	老父亲锤

怎么勾引索尔·奥丁森操我？

已经尝试了计划1计划2计划3，可无一例外全部都以失败告终。

我气闷得要死自己找乐子，却被抓了回去。

他此时正气冲冲地握着方向盘，踩足油门，在漆黑的夜色中飙回家的方向。

被酒精麻痹得昏沉发烫的脑袋抵在冰凉的车窗上，路面不太平稳，总时不时地磕到额头。我正坐起身，手里抱着外套，眼睛用余光扫着车窗玻璃上索尔·奥丁森满脸怒容的倒影。

平常散落在肩头的暗金长发今晚难得被束起盘在后脑，太短的额发拢在耳后。他穿着家居的暖绒毛衣和棉质格子裤，袖口挽起，露出粗壮的半截小臂。

不管怎么样，索尔·奥丁森都好看得让我心颤。

索尔发现了我正在偷偷看他，提高音量恼火地问我：“你到底认识到错误了没有？！”

我撇嘴：“哼，没有。”

他气得摁喇叭。

我吐出后半截让他更暴躁的话：“除非您愿意操我，您要是把我操乖了我就不出去和别人乱搞了。”

“你？！我可是你的父亲！！”

“领养的，又有什么关系。”

他要被我气死了：“你真的需要好好管教一下……”

“床上管教我？”

“……”

“……到家了，给我下车！”

*

我就是个坏女儿，一个成天想勾引养父操自己的坏蛋。对我来说伦理道德在爱和欲面前不值一提，只恨养父太正直，我一次都没有成功过。

我恹恹地甩掉鞋子倒在沙发上。酒吧里做到一半，身体里还空虚得紧。酒灌得晕乎乎更是让人难受。

我委屈唧唧地扯过外套盖在自己身上，眼神迷离夹紧双腿难耐地磨蹭。

“呜……”

索尔在车库停好了车，进屋脱下毛衣外套走到我身边。他没发现我的小动作，探出手试了试脸颊的温度。

索尔皱眉：“你到底喝了多少酒？”

我哼哼，不想理睬他。我侧向沙发的一面蜷起身子，外套不小心划拉下来，背后暴露在空气里冷丝丝的。

我拉上外套，见索尔还没离开，臭脾气地想叫他没事就快点走开。没想到他深呼了一口气，突然重重地按上我的后颈。

“干什么啊！痛！”我“嘶”地一声拍掉他的手。

“……你和酒吧的混混们做了？带安全套了吗？”他压抑着怒意。

“我干嘛要告诉你。”索尔肯定是按到哪个咬破的吻痕上了，好痛。

“安全套？带了吗？！”他声音里的怒意愈加。

我掀起眼皮，想大声吵嘴反驳，但看他凶凶的面孔又不敢了，最后小声嘟嚷：“没带又怎么了，不用你管。”

话音刚落的瞬间，一股恐怖的低气压席卷了我的周遭。

索尔的脸色变得很难看，他一声不吭地拦腰抱起我，大步流星地跨向浴室。

*

我揪着索尔的胡子挣扎命令他放下我。可即使这个中年老男人身材微微有点发福，高壮的体格依旧不是我能撼动的了的。掰不动他的手臂，我曲起膝盖去撞他的肚子，他反过来抓住我的膝盖窝，用一种难受的姿势卡住我的身体，然后丢进浴室。

门上锁，索尔面色铁青，将仍在捶打他胸口反抗的我拉进淋浴间：“……先清理身体，我去药店帮你买药。”

“走开啊！！”我气昏了头，胆子一瞬间大了，什么事情都想和他唱反调：“不要管我！我就不清理！谁叫你不和我做！等我怀上别人的孩子气死你！！”

这大逆不道的话惹得他眉毛竖起，额角的青筋直跳。一股慌乱的情绪袭上心头，刚说完我就后悔了。可根本来不及溜走，下一秒我被强硬地翻过身贴上冰冷的瓷砖墙壁，随后火辣辣地痛感从屁屁上燃起。

“呜——干什么啊！痛——”痛楚还未消失，紧接着第二记狠狠落了下来，“啪”地一声清脆无比。

他连抽了我四五下屁股，喉咙里压抑着怒气：“洗澡清理！”

我被打得懵圈了，鼻子发酸，眼眶发热，委屈地想哭：“你怎么可以打我！呜！不要！我不洗呜哇放开——”

索尔很快没了耐心，直接拧开花洒，两个人一起被迎面的冷水浇了个湿透。他后脑的盘发散开了大半，被水沾湿贴敷在脸上。

冰凉的水喷洒在皮肤上，生生让我打了个寒噤。我哭唧唧地翻过身想推开索尔，但力气没他大，身体又冷又痛，眼泪水终于委屈地直直往下落。

眼睛被泪水遮掩了视线，索尔的脸模糊不清。我看不见他复杂的情绪，只觉得自己委屈又可怜。

隐约好像听到了一声叹息和低低的咒骂，迷蒙中粗糙的手掌抚过我的泪和脸上流淌下的水珠。

“该死的……”

*

说来有点羞羞，大概是我体内的抖m因素觉醒，被生气的爸爸粗暴对待，心底里竟然生出了点受虐般的暗爽。

可这不是爸爸色情的性虐游戏，而是恨其不争单纯在教训我。真是太可恶了，要了自己的养女就这么难吗？！这个臭男人、臭爸爸、臭索尔……越想越难过，生理和心理上的委屈让我直掉眼泪，在索尔面前抽抽嗒嗒地哭着。

就当我以为这场闹剧会以我大哭一场而收尾时，故事情节突然发生偏折，完全朝我意想不到的方向发展了。

索尔低低地咒骂了一声，突然拉起我推拒在他胸口的双手按住固定在头顶。随后他利落地掀开我被水打湿的短裤，扯去内裤，伸出一根手指不由分说地挤了进去。

我被这变化吓得止住了哭声，除了下意识地夹紧手指外懵得不知作何反应。

手指顺着滑腻的甬道全部没入探到了底，指尖微微弯曲，直接地按压着甬道里的嫩软。我张大嘴失了神，感受到一些液体包裹着手指被带出了身体。

我的体内一直湿润，除了自己还有别人残留下来的体液。

“……他们射在里面了？”索尔蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着我。

我腿软几乎站不住，手腕被索尔扯得很痛。敏感的身体被拨弄得十分空虚，急需一些更大的、更加炽热的东西塞进去填满。

“爸爸……”我用渴求的湿漉漉的眼神看向他，眼中又开始蓄眼泪。

“他们几个人？”他哑着嗓子问。

“两、两个……”我小声回答。

“中出了几次？”他的手指摩挲着按了进去，力道大得有些痛。

“就、就一次——呜！”

水温逐渐转热，淅淅沥沥地落在我们两个身上。一头暗金湿湿地搭在索尔的肩膀，白色背心被水冲成了半透明。他下身的毛裤子吸足了水份，变成了沉重的深色。

索尔又加了一根手指，指节粗暴地抠挖着深处的敏感处，我难受又兴奋。

“嗯……爸爸疼…！”还未等我说完，索尔放开了手腕的钳制。他烦躁地捞过头顶的花洒，两根手指分开窄小的入口，水流对准后一股脑地冲洗了进去。

“咿呀——！”这使我脊背反射性地弓起，又被索尔用手肘压回墙壁上，强制地对我进行“清理”。

这也太刺激了——太爽了——

我感觉自己正在飙泪，身体受着快乐和惩罚的双重磨难。我终于被正直的养父碰了——以清理身体这种奇怪的理由。

很快我支撑不住了，水流方方面面的冲击着我的敏感点。我抽噎着、控诉着、或痛苦或愉悦地呻吟呼唤着我养父索尔·奥丁森的名字，迎来了在他手上的第一次高潮。

沉浸在余韵中，我泪眼汪汪地抬起头，发现索尔此刻双眼发红，表情凶狠地简直像一匹饿狼。

“爸爸……”我怯生生的声音唤回了他的神志。

索尔闭了闭眼，捞过我的身体，深呼两口气，半晌后艰难地挤出一句话：“身上湿透了，我帮你擦干。”

*

索尔居然跨过了两人之间的那条禁忌之线。

脑子转过了弯，我绝不能错过现在这么好的机会。趁着他将浴巾围在我身上，我搂住他的脖子将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

没费多大力舌头便挤进了他温暖的口腔。他装模作样地推拒几下，便不再抵抗和我吻做了一团。

索尔呼吸很烫心脏狂跳，宽大有力的手掌死死地摁住我的后脑勺。唇舌吮吸着口中的生津，凶猛地不想留给我换气喘息的时间。

干，我好幸福。

被爸爸弄被爸爸亲让我兴奋得要死。身体饥渴地宫缩，不能控制地分泌出湿润的液体。

更让人激动的是，我发现爸爸硬了。他也起反应了。

粗壮的巨物将格子裤顶出了可观的形状，难受地触碰到我的大腿内侧。

索尔吻得投入，唇齿纠缠难舍难分中我偷偷从裤子的松紧带里摸了进去，隔着一层内裤握住了它。

坚硬的巨物在我手中富有生命力的搏动。索尔捧着我的脸颊放开嘴唇，眼里是难以褪去情欲。

他牙关紧咬，声音暗哑：“拿出来……”

“为什么，都已经到这一步了？”我单手挂在他身上，两人凑得极近，鼻尖触碰呼吸交融。身下的手更是直接伸进了内裤，手心包裹住他的顶端，大肆地揉捏上去。

“狗屎！”他爆了一句粗口，扭过头闭上眼睛：“松开。”

“爸爸好硬，还好烫。”我亲了亲他的唇，动作愈发大胆。手顺着顶端向下揉捏，蹂躏着囊袋时终于被索尔抓着手腕拉了出来。

然后他用压抑的、低沉的声音命令我：“转过身去。”

“……诶？”

“我要操你。”

“？！”

“转过去！”

*

我又被按在了浴室带瓷砖墙壁上，这次满足地、背后紧贴着爸爸滚烫的身体。

裤子脱下落地的声音，随后一根炽热坚硬的玩意顺着我的股间的粘腻挤了进去。

索尔死死地掐着腰，将我期待已久的阴茎完全地送进了我的身体。

好大，好胀，好酸。

和我想象的一样舒服。

他顶到了最深处，停顿了一会后抽出了一些，又快速地插进来，顶端狠狠撞在花心上，爽得我想尖叫。

咿呀——！我现在、现在正在被爸爸操——

毛茸茸的胡子搔在颈间，后腰时不时被爸爸的肚子撞到，尾椎往下酸软得一塌糊涂。光是被爸爸日这一点几乎就能使我直接高潮。

没错，他才操了没多久，我身体里便受不了地一阵阵收缩，又受不了地高潮了。

索尔闷哼一声，手顺着腰部摸进了衣服，揉上了我的胸口。

“呜…爸、爸爸……”

索尔嗯了一声，往我体内用力一顶，又慢慢抽出来。

“女儿、女儿的身体，棒吗……”

“闭嘴。”他头埋在我的颈间，啃咬上去，力气大得发疼。

“哇呜……明明正在操自己的女儿，还不让说出来……”话讲到一半，索尔的速度突然变快了，操弄得我完整的话都讲不出，只能咿咿呀呀地喘息吐出些支离破碎的字眼。

“呜……坏爸爸……好舒服……”

*

索尔没节制地操了我一回，然后把我抱回床上又正面操了第二次。直到我红红肿肿，甬道里灌满他半透明的精液。

我呈大字形倒在床上，大腿根被索尔捏出了红印。入口一片淫靡湿漉的粘液，白白稠稠地往下滴淌。

我费力地翻过身，按着索尔的胸口亲亲他：

“我现在不是爸爸的女儿啦，”如果我有尾巴的话，它现在肯定摇的欢快：“是爸爸的女人了。”

索尔沉默，随后懊恼地吐出几个字：“不许在跟其他人做了。”

“爸爸把我操乖了我当然就不和别人做了。嘻嘻，我这么甜这么软，爸爸是不是在后悔没有早点下手？”

“别说了！”索尔凶凶地挥开我，感觉还在做心理斗争的样子。他把爬到身上的我扯下来，走到衣柜随便套了两件衣服：“……我去出门买药。”

索尔瞪了我两眼：“再去洗一遍，乖乖等我回来。”

我欢快点头：“知道啦，我会一直含着爸爸的精液等你的啦。”

索尔穿衣服的手停顿了。

“操。”他气得骂脏，“给我起来，再去洗一遍。”


End file.
